1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral type air conditioner in which reduction of noises and an enhanced operational efficiency are achieved.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional integral type air conditioner has a body 21 constituted of a front grille 22, an outer case 23 and an internal unit (not shown) provided within outer case 23. Referring to FIG. 2 showing a plan cross section view of the conventional integral type air conditioner, an internal unit 24 is provided with a bulkhead 26 (partition member) set upright on a base board 25 for dividing the internal unit into an exterior side and an interior side.
A structure at the exterior side is first described. A condenser 27 (exterior heat exchanger) is disposed at the exterior side. Condenser 27 is disposed opposite to bulkhead 26.
Between bulkhead 26 and condenser 27, a propeller fan (exterior blower) 29 having a slinger ring for splashing drain water is disposed. Propeller fan 29 is attached to an axis at the exterior side of a fan motor 30. Further, an air guider 32 which guides air from propeller fan 29 is placed around propeller fan 29. A compressor 34 compresses the refrigerant and sends it to condenser 27.
A structure at the interior side is next described. An evaporator 35 (interior heat exchanger) is provided at the interior side. A sirocco fan 36 (interior blower) is placed between evaporator 35 and bulkhead 26. Sirocco fan 36 is attached to an axis at the interior side of the fan motor 30. In addition, a casing 37 forms a flow passage through which air from sirocco fan 36 is guided. A water receiver 38 is further provided below evaporator 35 for collecting low temperature drain water generated in evaporator 35 and guiding it from the interior side to the exterior side.
In the conventional integral air conditioner, sirocco fan 36 and propeller fan 29 are driven by a single fan motor 30. Therefore, the speed of rotation of sirocco fan 36 at the interior side should be matched to that of propeller fan 29 which requires a high speed of rotation. As a result, the speed of rotation of sirocco fan 36 becomes higher than necessary, and a blowing noise generated by sirocco fan 36 increases to produce a leaking noise at the interior side. The positions where sirocco fan 36 and propeller fan 29 are respectively placed are limited by fan motor 30, and an arrangement for achieving effective gas quantity, air speed or the like is difficult to make.
A description of a packaging member for the conventional integral type air conditioner is given below. Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional packaging member is constituted of a base plate 44, a case 45, side plates 46a and 46b, a bolt 47 and a top plate 41.
When the conventional integral air conditioner is packaged, integral air conditioner 21 is placed on base plate 44, and secured to base plate 44 with bolt 47. The side surfaces of integral air conditioner 21 are covered with side plates 46a and 46b, and integral air conditioner 21 and side plates 46a and 46b are housed in case 45. Top plate 41 is placed on the top surface of integral air conditioner 21, the upper part of case 45 is closed, and packaging is completed.
Without top plate 41, a concave portion is generated at the top surface of the cabinet of the packaged integral air conditioner 21 when a drop test is applied.
Such packaging member is currently discarded all together as useless after the installation of integral air conditioner 21. However, it should be pointed out that the packaging member is treated as waste, which must not be overlooked in the current worldwide trend of environmental protection.
The conventional packaging member as described above is discarded all together after the installation of integral type air conditioner 21, and the costs for dealing with waste are required. Therefore, the waste resulting from the conventional packaging member should be reduced as much as possible.